Golden Kiss
by KiyomaMiranda
Summary: Shizuo happens to drop by in time for a small performance on the rooftop, deciding to figure out why he hated this man so much. crack!fic (In Author's Opinion)


Golden Kiss

Izaya stood on the rooftop looking out to the world, the city of Ikebukuro, with his signature smirk gracing his lips. "Humans are such interesting creatures," he sighs, glancing at the pale blue moon.

"Love, Fear, Jealousy, Hatred." Izaya returns his gaze to the city lights. "Each one has a song to sing." He walks over to the case that sat on the other side of the railing where he convinced a girl named Ritsu to jump.

Opening the case, he produces a violin, checking to see if it was in tune. "So, why don't we hear songs from 'Lamentation' and 'Despair'?" He brought the instrument to his shoulder and began to play.

Izaya was completely unaware of the audience that listened to the music he played. Usually, Shizuo would already be hurling the heaviest item within his reach. But tonight, he decided to learn more about the man he hated so much.

Seeing Izaya like this made Shizuo see him from a more personal perspective, from a different light. Usually, he was smug, like he enjoyed the situation presented.

But this time was different. Izaya still smiled, but it seemed genuine as the music filled the night sky.

Once he was done, Shizuo silently approached the unsuspecting male. Izaya felt his presence, but incorrectly assumed that it was the Black Rider known as Celty.

"Is that you, Celty?" he called, waiting for a message of some sort to be shown to him. He was caught off guard hearing his hated rival confidently remarking, "Your senses seem to have dulled since the last time I saw you in this city, Izaya."

Izaya turned sharply in his shock, nearly dropping his violin. But the only thing that registered on his face was the familiar smirk he knew irritated his Shizuo.

"Oh? You haven't been getting soft on me, have you, Shizu-chan?" he sang, taunting him into attacking him.

"I know what you're doing, Izaya," Shizuo sighed, amused at the failed attempt to incense him. "But I'm just not in the mood tonight for violence."

Izaya merely chuckled at this, believing Shizuo would eventually crack and lash out. Until then, he decided to bide his time. "No?" he laughed. "Why not?"

Shizuo scoffed at the almost innocent question. "What, is it a crime for me to be civil for once around you?"

"It might be," said Izaya smugly as he began replacing the small instrument in its case. "Is there a particular reason you aren't trying to kill me yet?"

Shizuo nodded at the case. "Maybe I didn't want to break it." Izaya was beginning to wonder how the blonde kept his rage bottled up for so long without so much as a twitch of annoyance.

"Well," Izaya sighed, "it was a family heirloom if I recall correctly."

Shizuo watched as he picked up the instrument case and brought it away from the ledge. "I wasn't aware you were able to play."

"Do you play something, Shizuo?"

The question stopped him, especially due to the fact that he didn't address him by that ridiculous pet name. "Y-Yeah, I played piano during senior high," he replied hesitantly. "Why?"

Izaya wasn't entirely certain why he asked in the first place if he played an instrument. "I was just curious."

Shizuo caught the nervous uncertainty flash in his rival's eyes, puzzling him. *_Izaya isn't one to be so uncertain. How unusual.*_

"In any case," began the cryptic male, surprising Shizuo. "I think I should head back to Shinjuku! I'll need my beauty rest!"

The facetious way he said that irritated Shizuo. He approached Izaya while his back was turned and embraced him suddenly.

Izaya was expecting Shizuo to hit him for "leading him on" or something along those lines, but flinched at the gentle gesture, surprised to say the least.

Neither male understood why they remained that way, but both were comfortable, so they sat there. Izaya may have shifted once or twice, but they kept the silence.

"So," the black-haired male sighed, breaking the silence. "This is your way of being civil with me?" The smug tone he used, full of implication, earned him a pinch on his left ear.

"Shut up, Izaya," Shizuo growled playfully. "It could be worse."

"Actually, I think it could be better!"

Instead of retaliation for the comment, Izaya was completely stunned when Shizuo turned his head slightly and silenced him with a rather tender kiss.

When they parted, Shizuo smirked triumphantly at Izaya's priceless expression. "I thought I asked you to shut up," said the blonde, amused.

Izaya blinked twice, recovering from his shock, and shifted yet again to face him. "You did," he confirmed before his lips formed into his usual smirk, "but that doesn't mean I have to listen!"

Shizuo merely scoffed at the subtle challenge, releasing his captive and got to his feet. "Expect me to hunt you down, Izaya."

Those were the last words he said before walking into the building and disappearing from his sight.

Izaya sighed, content that Shizuo didn't try to kill him tonight. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved Shizuo more than just any other challenge.

And for the longest time, Izaya believed this… He couldn't decide between love and respect, but he thought that it wasn't returned.

"Even I can be wrong sometimes!" he laughed to himself. "But tomorrow morning is when our game begins again!"

He swiftly ran to the rail and watched Shizuo walk away to talk to Celty. "Be prepared, Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled. "For this game of ours to begin at noon!" 

**~A/N:**_ Just a random crack!fic for those in favor of Shizaya! If you like it, I will think of a different story for these two! Please Review! X3_


End file.
